


A Little Tenderness

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee takes Springer's care in hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tenderness

"Ow!" he snapped, as she gripped the offending piece of metal.

"Don't be such a sparkling about it," she rebuked the mech, shifting her grasp.

Springer looked at her irritably. "Sparklings are myths."

"They'll keep being myths if you don't cut off your whining, because we're not even going to practice any reproductive methods," Arcee said in a mock-sweet voice.

"You're mean to me."

"You talk too much." She leaned in, kissed him quick... and finished pulling the shrapnel out of his plating.

To his credit, he didn't make a sound before he offlined in reaction to her merciless repairs.


End file.
